Naruto: Return Of The One Winged Angel
by OmegamanX
Summary: This is a Sequel for One Winged Angel. Naruto has been sent back to his past. Will he make things for the better? Or Destroy all in his path?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Konoha's One Winged Angel- The legend continues.

This is the Story on what happened to Naruto who summoned the Meteor to crush the sound. This is what truly happened.

Naruto was welcoming the destruction that was his own doing in retribution of his own village. As the Meteor about to collide it created a temporary chrono disorder that ripped the fabric of time and it sucked Naruto right before the impact. Naruto had no idea what was going on, but for some reason he fell sleepy and slept into sleep.

When he opened his eyes he was in a familiar room, but it was not his own. He blinked as he got up the events still fresh in his mind. He went to wipe the sweat from his brow and saw that his hands were smaller, considerably. He looked at himself and saw the orange jumpsuit he wore when he was a kid. He was still for a moment to collect his thoughts till he heard a familiar woman cry for help. He got up and saw Tsunami being carried away by two goons. He was sent to the past, right where his team is fighting Zabuza and Haku on the bridge. He figured He save Tsunami but stay and let Saskura and Sasuke be killed.

"I do not think it's wise to do nothing Naruto-Kun, don't forget your teacher Kakashi may die with them. I know of your past, but now you know what you have to do, and that you have the power now." Naruto blinked.

"Why would I help The Bitch and Bastard?" He said.

"Because, it will be fun to watch them squirm in anguish at the sight of your power, you seen for yourself that you can easily dispatch Sasuke-teme whenever you please but try to have as much fun as possible."

Naruto sighed and looked around.

"Where's my sword?" He asked and the extremely long sword fell right before him. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Very good." He said simply as he jumped out the window and cut one of the goons in half before he turned to face the other one who looked afraid. "what the? Who are you?" He said before the sword went into his heart.

"Your end." Naruto said simply as the man dropped dead. He picked up Tsunami and carried her to her house he then looked at Inari who started at him.

"To protect someone precious to you no matter the odds, that is a sign of being a man." He said softly before he got up and went over to the bridge. He saw that he was still wearing his Orange jumpsuit. "I guess I have to go with that god awful jumpsuit." He said as he then proceeded to go to where his team is.

Sasuke was panting softly as he was trapped in the ice mirrors. And Sakura was being useless, as always. Naruto looked at their situation from afar.

"Now let me see." He silently said. He smiled as he descended to where Haku was. Naruto sighed as he spoke.

"You know it's not wise to go in without a complete team." He said out loud. Sasuke groaned and Kakashi sighed.

"Whos that?" Zabuza said. Kakashi looked at him.

"That would be our number one hyperactive knuckle headed unpredictable ninja." Kakashi said. Zabuza looked at Naruto.

"Don't look hyperactive to me." He said but he blocked another blow from Kakashi.

"Your right NARUTO NOWS NOT THE TIME TO GET COLD FEET!" Kakashi yelled out. Naruto smiled.

"Im not " He said in a sinister tone that sent shivers up their spines. Naruto walked as his hand gripped the sword. He walked into the ice mirrors.

"What are you doing dobe youre going to get yourself killed!" Sasuke said out angrily to him. Naruto chuckled.

"Like you were doing better." Naruto said. Sasuke growled.

"I can always do better than you Naruto. Because Im an Uchiha." Naruto just ignored him.

"Got you." He said as he swung his sword sending shockwaves breaking the ice and throwing Haku out of the ice causing the rest to shatter. Haku looked up at Naruto.

"What are you?" He asked. Naruto chuckled.

"I am Naruto, and I am a ninja of konoha." He said. Haku got up and attacked Naruto with great speed only to be plunged by Narutos sword. Naruto then slashed Haku cutting his body to ribbons and looked at Zabuza.

"What kind of monster is he?" Zabuza said as he ready his sword. Kakashi was dumbfounded.

"I don't know can't be the Kyuubi we would have been able to feel its chakra, but Naruto is barely exerting any at all." Kakashi said to himself. Zabuza however had a different plan in mind as he charged Naruto who looked at Zabuza and grabbed his throat and threw him down. Naruto then took his sword and cut off Zabuza's head. He turned to face his team.

"We have company." He said as he turned to face gotto who had his his group of goons ready to fight. Naruto only stared at them before he slowly came closer cutting up any man stupid enough to approach him till he looked at Gotto who squirmed in fear.

"Please, please spare me, Ill give you anything!" He said. Naruto smiled wickedly.

"Alright...let's make a deal." He said and Gotto bowed.

"Anything." He said trying to buy his way out of death. Naruto plunged his sword into the back his Gottos skull.

"You said anything so I took your life." He said as he slowly with drew and swiped the air cleaning it of any blood. Kakashi paled to see the cheerful blond turn into a killing machine with no remorse. Sakura hid behind Sasuke who was angry at Narutos power.

"Tell me dobe, how did you come across such power in such a short amount of time." Sasuke said. Naruto walked away from them.

"A friend." He said simply. The townsfolk saw what happened and all proclaimed Naruto to be a hero and named the bridge the great Naruto Bridge. Naruto inwardly smiled at the small token of appreciation they gave him.

"It would be best to get as many friends as possible." Sephiroth said to him. Naruto blinked a bit.

"Why? wont they all suffer the same fate?" He asked him.

"Not entirely for those who you deem worthy will share a different fate. The more allies you have...the better." Sephiroth said. Naruto nodded.

"I see...well one things for sure Sasuke and Sakura will never be my allies." Naruto said to Sephiroth.

The walk back to the village was silent and tense. Sasuke was livid at Narutos new power while Sakura was still fawning over Sasuke. Kakashi kept a close eye on Naruto thinking the same as Sasuke. He was worried but did not caught any hint of the fox chakra, it was foreign to him and it bugged the hell out of him. Naruto was silent as well but he was smiling. Sasuke went in front of him and pointed his finger at him.

"Okay Naruto, spill it, where did you get such power?" He yelled at Naruto who only stared coldly at him. Sasuke felt unease but recollected himself.

"Spill it now or im going to beat it out of you!" He yelled out.

"Sasuke NO!" Kakashi yelled out but it was to late Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto who grabbed it in mid air and started to crush it. Sasuke yelled out in pain as he was quickly on the ground crying. Naruto then said in a cold voice.

"I would advise against any attacks on me otherwise I wont be as merciful as I am now." He said. Sasuke's eyes was filled with fear as he stared at Naruto. Sakura however was behind Naruto and was about to punch him in the back of the head. But Naruto kicked the side of her head that caused her the be thrown into a tree. Naruto glared at her. "Same goes with you Haruno." He said to her.

Kakashi blinked as the speed and strength of the so called dobe of the class. He just slaughtered Zabuza and Haku two very dangerous ninja in a matter of seconds, where as Sasuke was trapped and ready to be killed. He knew Somethign happened to Naruto and whould find out at all costs to find out what. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "They attacked me first sensei, I am entitled to defend myself." He said to him and started to walk back.

Sasuke and Sakura both groaned in pain. They cant belive it either they were taken down in one hit by Naruto...of all people. They were pissed at him and were planing to get back at him some how.

Back at the village Kakashi dismissed them and went to the Hokage to give his report. Naruto had gotten his pay and went over to the clothes store his then gotten rid of his orange jumpsuit for a long black trench coat that was similar to Sephiroths clothes. He paid the man as he walked out and caused some head to turn at his new look. He then went upstairs and did a jutsu to grow his hair till it reached his waist. He was almost a splitting image of Sephiroth, however his hair was still blond and his eyes were still blue with some green in them. He nodded at his own looks and walked to the training grounds.

Kakashi was in the Hokages office waiting for him. The old man then walked in and sat down. "So how did the mission go?" He asked and Kakashi nervously said. "It went fine but you see..."

[next two hours.]

"HE WHAT!" The Hokage yelled out. Kakashi nodded.

"Thats right, Zabuza, Haku, gonzo and a mob of crooks and raiders all killed by the hands of Naruto. I swear he is someone else when last we left him at Tazuna's house." Kakashi said. Sarutobi sighed.

"This is grim news, now the council will surly try to force Naruto into a weapon of war. Or worse attempt to kill him..." He said to Kakashi who nodded. "So what do you propose we do?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi sighed.

"Kakashi I want you to keep an eye on Naruto see what is causing his radical behavior." He said to Kakashi. He nodded and dissapered. Sarutobi was very uneasy. "I hope Sasuke can learn to keep his temper from what I understand Naruto is far more lethal than anything I have ever witnessed." Sarutobi said to himself.

[And thats it the new story I hope you all like it please review!] 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks have not been easy for Kakashi. He tried to keep the peace between team 7, or more likely prevent saske and sakura from digging their own graves. Naruto, from what Kakashi can tell turned cold and heartless, he resembled more of a ROOT ninja rather than his cheery self. Its like he changed into a completely different person. One thing was for sure. Kakashi was never late again because he knew what may happen if he was late. He leanred that lesson the very next day after the mission.

=Flashback=

Naruto was merely enjoying the sunlight as sakura bitched and moaned on how Kakashi is never on time. Naruto sighed he wanted to say something, but the sunlight was just so pleasant today, he didn't want to do anything unnecessary. Sasuke was glaring at him the entire time. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke keep glaring at me like that, and ill rip out your eyes." he said to him. Sasuke stepped towards him.

"Oh yeah you're welcome to try it dobe." he said in a supirior tone. God Naruto hated that tone, he wanted so much to tear out that voice box and beat him to death with it. Naruto waved him off like he was a bothersome fly.

"Shoo shoo, fly, your ruining my sun." Naruto said simply. That only pissed Saske off and he threw a punch at Narutos way. Naruto sighed and kicked Sasuke into a tree. Naruto groweld soflty as he rose up.

"I told you I was enjoying the sun!" he said to him now aggravated. Sasuke groaned in pain and got up glaring at Naruto.

"Screw your sun Im going to kick your ass." he said to him. Sasuke rushed towards Naruto who grabbed his throat and threw him into the ground. He took his blade and pressed it against his neck.

"You should know what your up against before trying to fight." he said to him. Sakura However wasn't going to let Naruto hurt her precious Sauke and threw a punch straight at his head. Naruto however kicked her square in the chest and knocking the wind right out of her as she fell to the ground. Tears roll down her face as she gasped for air. Naruto chuckled darkly as he went back to his resting spot.

"Enjoy the show Kakashi sensei?" he asked as he looked at the branch where kakashi had jumped on.

"You know beating up your team mates isnt a good thing." he said dully, but inside he was firghtened of him. Naruto chuckled.

"They started it, i merely finished it." he said to him.

=END=

Kakashi shivered in fear on what happened with Naruto, did Kyuubi get him or was it something else, something, horrible? He reported to the hokage everyday with his findings but the Hokage himself was worried sick, he missed the happy Naruto with the dream of being hokage, now...now he seems entirely interested in something else. What that was he had no clue.

Naruto himself however was walking down the streets, he knew that the chunin exams were soon and he knew what exactly what he was going to do.

"Well then Naruto, what do you plan to do now that your are back at your home, stuck in the body of a child?" Sephiroth asked him. Naruto looked up into the sky.

"Im not sure entirely, Perhaps live my life all over again and do it right, and with your power, correct the wrongs that have been done." He said. However as Naruto was in his musings an ANBU squad appered before him.

"Naruto, Lord Hokage requests your audience this instant." One of them said. Naruto looked around at them, he can easily dispatch of them if he wanted but he will play along, after all he had great respect for Sarutobi. He merly nodded as they took him to the Hokages office. Naruto looked at him with his cold eyes that sent shivers down the hokages spine. The Hokage however tried to remain clam as he took a long draft of his pipe.

"Naruto, Kakashi tells me you have been acting rather radically lately, Im concerned for your well being." he said truly meaning it, Naruto was like a grandson to him and it worried him greatly that the once hyperactive boy is now a cold blooded killing machine. Naruto looked at him.

"Whatever do you mean Hokage-sama?" he asked threw Saruotobi though a loop since Naruto used to call him grandpa, truth be told, his heart stung a bit.

"Naruto, you had never addressed me by my proper title before, its that kind of behavior that worry's me. That and killing a whole group of mercenary's with out any emotion." he said. Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Those mercenary's were murderers and rapists, they deserve nothing more than the shallow grave and a one way ticket to hell I gave them." he said to him. Sarutobi looked up at Naruto.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"My eyes have merely been opened, the world is nothing but a cesspool of scum and villainy, while few remain good to help those who are in need, many however take advantage of those people to get what they want no matter what the cost." he said his mind going back to his time where his village was destroyed.

"I will never let evil walk as long as I continue to breathe." He said as he glared hatefully outside the world. However something clicked in his mind.

"Naruto," It was Sephiroth.

"I fell, that someone from my universe has come to yours, I am not sure if they are friend or foe, be on your guard." he said. Naruto blinked.

"You know who they are?" he asked Sephiroth who only stayed silent.

"No, but thier power is great." He said Naruto nodded and turned to Sarutobi.

"Well then is that all?" he asked him. Sarutobi shook his head.

"No, Naruto please sit, I really wish to talk with you...alone!" he said as the Anbu hesitantly nodded their heads and left.

Kakashi was walking though the woods, afraid of Naruto and his power, he didn't know if he was good or evil, thing just didn't make seance. He stopped at the memorial stone as he looked at it woefully and cried silently for his fallen comrades. He heard a voice.

"We all miss our comrades, and we feel guilty for not doing our part to ensure their safety." The voice was gruff yet soothing at the same time. Kakashi turned to look at the man. He was tall with black hair that was graying and a scar over his right eye. He was dressed in a long red coat that covered half his face and wore glasses that were falling on his nose. His left arm hanged in the coat as if he had broken it and was using his coat as a sling, a large drinking jug was at his right side. Kakashi blinked as he looked...transparent as if he was a apparition.

"Who are you?" he asked. He felt that he may have something to do with Naruto.

"It seems our story's have been intertwined, Kakashi." the man said.

"That dosent answer my question, who...are...you?" Kakashi asked feeling a bit aggravated.

"Auron."

Short but sweet what do you guys think, I figured I give a few people final fantasy spirits like Naruto has. What I have planned they will be needing them.  
So yeah sorry for the long wait guys, I have work to do, rps to play, and a car to fix up. My time is actually quite limited. Hopefully I can get my muse back and start writing again. Well till next time guys.


End file.
